


Правило невезения

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз, когда Дайчи встречает Куроо после выпуска из школы, становится началом его личной полосы невезения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правило невезения

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Первый раз, когда Дайчи встречает Куроо после выпуска из школы, становится началом его личной полосы невезения.

Дайчи видит его у старшего преподавателя своей кафедры и сначала не верит своим глазам — выдающийся бардак, который Куроо называет прической, не изменился, улыбка все такая же спокойно-надменная и даже поза, в которой он стоит перед низеньким преподавателем, осталась такой же обманчиво-ленивой. Дайчи замирает у стены, пропуская стайку первокурсниц, и принимается сверлить взглядом выступающие под тканью футболки лопатки. Куроо на взгляд не ведется, не чувствует его и продолжает с легкой улыбкой кивать втолковывающему ему что-то преподавателю. Минуты утекают как вода, Дайчи все так же подпирает стену в опустевшем коридоре, а его преподаватель, кажется, собирается пересказать Куроо всю историю современной Японии. Дайчи уже готов уйти, чтобы попробовать разыскать Куроо позже, может быть, даже позвонить ему, но тот вдруг оглядывается и смотрит прямо на Дайчи. Будто бы все-таки знал, чувствовал, что он стоит там. Подмигивает и улыбается, чуть склоняя голову в приветствии.

Дайчи кивает зачем-то в ответ, поправляет сползающую с плеча сумку и снова прислоняется к стене — ждать. Куроо освобождается минут через десять, в три шага пересекает коридор и просто становится рядом, разглядывая Дайчи сверху вниз.

— Совсем не изменился, — фыркает он и улыбается. — Все такой же правильный Савамура.

Голос у Куроо стал ниже и тише, словно он учился говорить так. Дайчи чувствует, как поднимается от живота жар смущения, окрашивающий лицо и шею в темный румянец. Еще в школе Дайчи убедил себя, что свою нелепую влюбленность в Куроо он уже пережил. Переживет с окончанием школы, ладно. Что во всем виноваты простая пляска гормонов, слишком красивые и тягучие движения Куроо и собственная чрезмерная наблюдательность.

Школа закончилась, все разъехались по стране, и от влюбленности Дайчи осталась только страсть к красивым ногам, ностальгические воспоминания и тщательно игнорируемый номер в телефонной книжке.

— Как у тебя дела? — спрашивает Куроо, проводит рукой по волосам, и на запястье перекатывается разноцветными камушками браслет с плотным переплетением кожаных тесемок.

«Шамбала», думает Дайчи, преследуя взглядом небольшой мутно-зеленый камешек, будто поглаживающий смуглую кожу на внутренней стороне запястья, и прикусывает губу. Все нелепое, гормональное и ностальгическое в нем поднимается счастливой волной.

***

Неприятности наваливаются не сразу. Сначала Куроо начинает захаживать в бар, где Дайчи подрабатывает официантом — всегда под закрытие и всегда один. Про себя Дайчи радуется этому, но виду не подает. Не хочет, чтобы у Куроо было еще больше поводов прикалываться над ним. Точнее, так думает сам Дайчи и предпочитает подколки игнорировать, а что думает Куроо, ему неизвестно.

Неприятности начинаются с неосторожного движения Дайчи, который умудряется зацепиться манжетой рубашки за браслет Куроо, и рвет его. Куроо даже не успевает возмутиться, а Дайчи уже наступает на маленький камушек и, в лучших традициях бокэ, поскальзывается на нем. Тело приходит в жесткое соприкосновение с барной стойкой, дыхание перехватывает, а тяжелый поднос с пустыми стаканами накреняется вперед. Промелькнувшая мимо рука Куроо останавливает падение. Дайчи переводит дух, отлепляется от стойки и благодарно улыбается Куроо.

От ответной улыбки его пробирает мелкая дрожь — Куроо щерится так, словно планирует его сожрать.

— Ты теперь мой должник, Савамура, — заявляет он и наклоняется, чтобы собрать с пола рассыпавшиеся бусины шамбалы.

Дайчи опускает глаза следом за ним и прикипает взглядом к пояснице, мелькающей под задравшейся футболкой. Представляет, как огладил бы небольшие ямочки у крестца и устроил бы на них большие пальцы — Дайчи кажется, что они идеально подойдут по размеру. Куроо оборачивается, словно чувствует его взгляд, и что-то плещется в его глазах, тяжелое и голодное, отчего у Дайчи моментально тяжелеет в паху.

***

Он старается игнорировать недовольные взгляды и перешептывания подпирающей их толпы и скороговоркой повторяет в зажатый между плечом и щекой телефон:

— Да, мама. Да, со мной все хорошо, я в метро и не могу разговаривать. Потом тебе позвоню, ладно? — он перехватывает трубку ладонью и слышит над головой тихий смешок. — Да, я тоже тебя люблю. Пока!

Куроо уже не сдерживается и хихикает над ним. Дайчи фыркает, прячет телефон в карман ветровки и пытается выпрямиться, оказаться хоть немного ближе к ухмыляющимся губам Куроо — внутри Дайчи сейчас в равных долях смешаны желание поцеловать его и ударить лбом в лицо. Он вздыхает и морщится, будто во рту кислый лимон.

— С мамой проще поговорить, чем потом объяснять, почему не взял трубку, — поясняет он.

— Ну и чего ты тогда кривишься, Савамура? — интересуется Куроо и небрежным жестом опускает ему руку на плечо, чтобы их не разъединила толпа. — Или это твое обычное выражение лица, м?

— Это мое обычное выражение лица, когда я с тобой, — огрызается Дайчи, пытаясь не сдвинуться с места под напором толпы. — Напомни мне, почему я оказался в Акибе?

— Тебе скучно, — пожимает плечами Куроо и принимается теребить вылезшую нитку у самого горла футболки Дайчи.

— Да, но почему с тобой?

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь, — самодовольно заявляет Куроо и выглядит так, будто бы сам испытывает смущение от своих слов.

Смущение? Ха! Так Дайчи и поверил. Но едут они в неловком молчании. Уже в дверях, махая усевшемуся на свободное место Куроо, он каким-то непостижимым образом роняет телефон в узкий зазор между вагоном и гранитной плитой перрона.

***

— У меня есть купоны на бесплатные обеды, хочешь? — спрашивает у него Куроо на следующий день, и голос его в наушнике звучит довольно. — Вчера случайно выиграл.

Дайчи просто сопит в ответ и шарит глазами по странице интернет-магазина. Новый телефон, взамен упавшего, в ближайшее время ему явно не светит и внутри ворочается тяжелый ком обиды. Можно подумать, это Куроо виноват в его неловкости.

— Ну так что? — спрашивает тот и что-то выстукивает пальцами по клавиатуре. — Ты ведь абсолютно свободен сегодня.

В голосе Куроо — стопроцентная уверенность и скрытая улыбка. Дайчи протяжно выдыхает, ерошит волосы и соглашается.

У него нет сил сопротивляться Куроо. Как не было еще в школе, во времена их редких встреч. Тогда Дайчи тоже велся на все, что предлагал ему Куроо, — от товарищеских матчей до ночи страшных историй в последний день летнего лагеря.

Они встречаются у небольшого семейного ресторанчика возле дома Куроо, и Дайчи с любопытством осматривается. Сам он живет слишком близко к кампусу, на крохотной торговой улочке не продохнуть от студентов и преподавателей, выйти в ночи за некстати закончившимся шампунем и не наткнуться на кого-то из сокурсников практически нереально. Даже несмотря на то, что у Дайчи никогда не было проблем с социализацией, такое количество людей и шума иногда угнетает. Район же, в котором живет Куроо, это небольшой спальный квартал, где редкие низенькие дома соседствуют с новыми высотками, а людей даже вечером на улицах немного. После шумного веселья кампуса — почти идиллия.

— Я могу одолжить тебе свой старый телефон, — предлагает Куроо, когда они заканчивают ужинать. — Он, конечно, полумертвый, но звонки принимает и сообщения шлет исправно.

— А остальное мне и не нужно, — отмахивается Дайчи, стараясь не обращать внимания на свои ощущения.

Дайчи очень неловко брать чужую вещь просто так, пусть и на время. Вдвойне неловко брать что-нибудь у Куроо, что-то принадлежавшее ему и хранящее его следы. Однако оставаться без связи ему хочется еще меньше, и спустя десять минут они протискиваются в проулок между еще не открывшимся баром и семейным ресторанчиком, чтобы срезать путь.

Куроо шагает впереди и громко рассказывает, как они с командой встретились на прошлых выходных. Люди в его историях живые: Дайчи без особого труда представляет себе и отрастившего наконец-то свои волосы Кенму, и Ямамото без ирокеза (хотя это сложнее), и вспыльчивого Яку, который, как оказалось, пьянеет после двух стаканов пива.

Куроо рассказывает о них с нескрываемой гордостью и Дайчи фыркает, не сдерживается и смеется:

— Ты сейчас похож на гордого отца, Куроо, — сквозь смех выдавливает он и останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Дверь справа от него открывается, он слышит быструю китайскую речь, и его окатывает грязной водой с привкусом мыла. Дайчи замолкает, вытирает мокрое лицо и ловит на себе какой-то грустный взгляд Куроо.

— Одежду я тоже могу тебе дать, Савамура. Ты, главное, не переживай, — с улыбкой просит он и снова поворачивается спиной. — Пошли, тут буквально пара шагов осталась.

Дайчи не переживает. Лимит его переживаний закончился вчера, когда станционный смотритель щупом вытянул обугленный от высокого напряжения кусок пластика, бывший его телефоном.

***

— А у тебя тут чисто, — удивляется он сразу с порога и пытается выступить из отсыревших кроссовок так, чтобы не запачкать светлые доски гэнкана.

Куроо ухмыляется, пальцем тычет ему в сторону ванной, а сам уходит в небольшой кухонный блок и чем-то звякает.

В ванной такая же почти стерильная чистота, все необходимые принадлежности в одном экземпляре, и у Дайчи отлегает. Он и сам не заметил, как состояние безнадежной школьной влюбленности вернулось. Ему хочется проводить с Куроо больше времени, огрызаться на его подколки и вот так вот запросто приходить к нему домой.

На самом деле, Дайчи хочется не только этого, но он рационален и привык довольствоваться малым. Поэтому мысль о возможной девушке Куроо подогревала его беспокойство, как медленно закипающая вода, пока он не увидел одинокую зубную щетку в стаканчике.

Дайчи с удивлением осознает, что оказался собственником.

Скинув грязные вещи на пол, он залезает в просторную душевую кабинку и включает воду. По недавно вступившему в действие закону подлости сначала льется до ужаса ледяная, и Дайчи стоически терпит, пока она не нагреется до нормальной температуры.

Вода смывает с него все — не только грязь и мыльный налет, но и накопившуюся усталость, неясную обиду на Куроо и переживания из-за его гипотетической девушки. Дайчи намыливается, споласкивается под теплой водой и несколько минут стоит, подставив спину лупящим мощным струям. Дома он привык мыться быстро, потому что старенький бойлер не выдерживает полноценной ванны и долгого душа, и несколько лишних минут кажутся ему роскошью.

Дайчи выбирается из кабинки, становится на мягкий коврик и с тоской смотрит на пустые крючки. Стремясь как можно скорее оказаться в ванной, стянуть с себя грязную одежду и помыться, он совершенно забыл про полотенца. Как и Куроо. Тихий скрип двери заставляет его обернуться и застыть, будто демонстрируя себя.

— О-о, вижу, тренировки ты не забросил, — тянет Куроо, беззастенчиво разглядывая его, и кладет пару полотенец на стиральную машинку.

А потом просто разворачивается и уходит, оставляя ошеломленного Дайчи пялиться себе вслед.

***

Они сидят в комнате, телевизор бормочет каким-то фоновым фильмом, и Дайчи изо всех сил делает вид, что последняя электричка еще не скоро, и совсем не торопится допивать свой кофе. Оказывается, кофе Куроо варит просто потрясный — крепкий, с легкой горчинкой и привкусом специй. Дайчи делает небольшой глоток, задерживает его во рту и водит кружкой из стороны в сторону.

— А у тебя роскошная квартира для студента, — говорит он просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать.

После его выхода из душа Куроо впал в странную задумчивость — посматривает на Дайчи, когда думает, что тот не замечает, и раздраженно хмурится. Но ничего не говорит, и Дайчи делает вид, что не видит его озабоченности, тревожной морщинки между бровей и затвердевшей линии подбородка. Хотя ему до жути интересно, о чем же таком размышляет Куроо.

— А! Так я не учусь. Сразу после школы занялся... семейным делом, — Куроо делает еле заметную паузу и улыбается. — Звучит так, словно я какой-то якудза, да?

Дайчи согласно кивает, бросает взгляд на часы и понимает, что если не выйдет сейчас, то рискует идти домой пешком, а это очень, очень долго.

— На самом деле у нас обычный семейный бизнес, и я пока только учусь им управлять. Может быть, в следующем году поступлю, чтобы получить степень, — Куроо прослеживает глазами взгляд Дайчи и прищуривается, разглядывая тонкие стрелки. — Тебе пора?

— Да. Спасибо за гостеприимство, одежду я верну, как постираю, — путаясь в словах, скороговоркой выдает Дайчи и подносит кружку к губами, собираясь допить оставшийся кофе в несколько глотков.

Со стороны наверняка кажется, что он просто переворачивает ее на себя. На футболку и спортивные штаны, одолженные Куроо, выплескивается все содержимое кружки, и его оказывается неожиданно много. Достаточно, чтобы промочить насквозь одежду и даже зацепить обивку кресла. Дайчи молчит и не поднимает взгляд, чувствуя, как шею начинает припекать от стыда.

Куроо тихо смеется, и в этом смехе Дайчи слышится... облегчение?

— Может, останешься на ночь? У меня есть гостевой футон, — предлагает Куроо и встает, не дожидаясь согласного кивка. — Твоя одежда как раз высохнет к утру.

Дайчи ворочается на просторном футоне всю ночь и засыпает, только когда чернильная темнота в комнате начинает сереть.

***

После этой ночевки Куроо пропадает. Они несколько раз созваниваются, но где бы он ни был, связь там просто ужасная — сплошные помехи и завывания ветра. Жизнь Дайчи входит в привычную колею. В почте обнаруживается несколько писем — от школьных друзей, предлагающих встретиться, переживающей мамы и тренера университетской команды по волейболу с новым расписанием тренировок. Дайчи лениво отвечает на них, пытаясь понять, как всего за несколько недель присутствия Куроо он мог настолько изменить привычный уклад жизни. Приятели в университете даже немного обижаются на него. Дайчи ходит на учебу и подрабатывает в баре, в перерывах успевает тренироваться и сдает в срок несколько контрольных. Словно без Куроо у него образовывается слишком много свободного времени.

Полоса невезения теперь кажется ему неприятным сном, но старый телефон Куроо с неснятыми брелоками и ставшими привычными царапинами на корпусе служит ему напоминанием. В один из чересчур свободных вечеров Дайчи задумывается: его нельзя назвать везунчиком, но такой череды неприятностей у него никогда не было. До появления Куроо. Словно возможность снова общаться с ним, желание проводить вместе свободное время и молчаливо переживать свою подростковую влюбленность должны были уравновеситься чем-то. Например, рядом мелких, но очень досадных казусов.

Дайчи вздыхает, отставляет кружку с недопитым кофе и тянется за ноутбуком, призывно мигающим ему уведомлением о непрочитанных сообщениях. В электронной почте спам, длинное письмо от мамы с кучей фотографий крохотного котенка и комментариями типа «Дайчи, посмотри на это чудо!».

Он улыбается, отвечает ей несколькими предложениями и закрывает ноутбук обратно. Разговаривать ему сейчас не хочется. Ему хочется свернуться грустным котиком и жалеть себя, и бороться с желанием написать Куроо, что соскучился. Дайчи смеется и обзывает себя влюбленной школьницей. В пустоте его крохотной квартирки это звучит как-то слишком правдиво.

***

Куроо появляется через три дня после внезапного приступа жалости к себе у Дайчи. Просто сбрасывает сообщение «Ты где? Работаешь? Я соскучился». Дайчи как раз собирается на работу, хлопает по карманам в поисках ключей и свободной рукой пытается набрать ответ. Дверь захлопывается, телефон подтверждает отправку сообщения, и Дайчи опускает его в карман. Попутно обнаруживая, что там вместо ключей призывно звенела мелочь.

Он тяжело вздыхает, на несколько секунд прижимается лбом к закрытой двери и прикрывает глаза. Его квартирка старая, дешевая и поэтому имеет ряд интересных особенностей — одной из них является блокирующаяся при захлопывании дверь, открыть которую можно лишь ключами. Что остались в замке с той стороны.

Тому, что домовладелец уехал на свадьбу дочери, и его не будет ближайшие пару дней, Дайчи даже не удивляется. Словно с возвращением Куроо вернулось и его невезение. Просто мистика какая-то.

В баре сегодня тихо, будний день, и народу у них немного. Несколько постоянных посетителей за барной стойкой и маленькая компания из его же университета в отдельном кабинете. Дайчи выполняет привычную работу — разносит заказы, собирает грязную посуду и приветствует новых гостей. К закрытию он ловит себя на том, что практически неотрывно следит за стрелками на часах. Скоро должен прийти Куроо, и мысль об этом наполняет Дайчи предвкушением. Он несколько раз проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь их пригладить, поправляет закатанные манжеты рубашки и снова бросает взгляд на часы.

— Подружку ждешь, что ли? — спрашивает с улыбкой хозяин и выставляет на стойку последний на сегодня заказ. — Я жестокий, без уборки не отпущу.

— Ничего, я подожду, — с порога заявляет Куроо и взмахивает рукой в приветствии.

Дайчи посылает хозяину недовольный взгляд и уходит дорабатывать. Настроение, несмотря на запертые ключи и неловкую шутку начальника, граничит с тихой эйфорией.

Вечер заканчивается без особых приключений — у Дайчи в руках всего лишь рвется мусорный пакет, и он тратит кучу времени на то, чтобы все убрать. Куроо терпеливо ждет его у барной стойки, катая между ладонями пустой пивной стакан, и внимательно наблюдает за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. Дайчи немного раздражает этот взгляд, но и радует тоже. Поэтому он ничего не говорит Куроо, собирает мусор в новый пакет и тихо переругивается с хозяином.

***

— Может, кофе? — спрашивает Дайчи уже на выходе из бара и сует руки поглубже в карманы. — У меня сегодня есть свободное время.

Куроо улыбается ему так, словно это предложение — лучшее, что он слышал за сегодняшний день. Дайчи на секунду разрешает себе поверить, что так оно и есть.

Они устраиваются в круглосуточном ресторанчике неподалеку от квартиры Дайчи. Место маленькое и неприметное, но кофе здесь варят вкусный и можно спокойно просидеть хоть всю ночь — хозяева относятся к студентам с пониманием.

— Я был здесь с одногруппницей, — поясняет зачем-то Дайчи, стягивая ветровку и бросая ее на вешалку. — Здесь хороший кофе. Не такой хороший, как твой, правда.

— Охо? — Куроо устраивается напротив него и тут же хватается за меню. — Это было свидание?

Он прикрывается папкой с меню, и Дайчи не может видеть выражение его лица, поэтому недовольный голос Куроо списывает на собственную разыгравшуюся фантазию.

— Да нет. Просто она тоже из Мияги, и на первом курсе мы старались держаться вместе. Она случайно нашла это место и решила показать его мне, — Дайчи кивает головой знакомой официантке и заказывает себе кофе с молоком.

— Это и называется свидание, Савамура, — закатывает глаза появившийся из-за меню Куроо и просит кофейный коктейль.

Пока не приносят заказ, они почему-то молчат — Дайчи копается в телефоне, а Куроо пытается сложить из мягкой салфетки журавлика. Получается не очень, и Дайчи хихикает под негодующим взглядом.

Телефон вибрирует, уведомляя о новом сообщении, и Дайчи, не открывая его, уже знает, что что-то снова пошло не так. Одногруппник, у которого он договорился переночевать, пока не приедет домовладелец, прислал длинное письмо с извинениями, мол, прости, приятель, но у меня тут брат в командировке, внезапно нагрянул, и положить тебя просто негде, но завтра обязательно. Дайчи вздыхает, откладывает телефон и поясняет заинтересовавшемуся Куроо:

— Я сегодня без ночлега. Случайно захлопнул ключи в квартире, а домовладельца нет и взять дубликат негде. Договорился вот с одногруппником, но у него внезапно приехал брат.

— Мда, не везет тебе, — сочувственно кивает Куроо и присасывается к своему коктейлю. — Можешь переночевать у меня.

— Ты живешь далеко, а завтра к первой паре. Я больше времени потрачу на дорогу, — отмахивается Дайчи и неожиданно для себя продолжает: — Мне в последнее время и впрямь не везет. Ты только не смейся, но я даже начал думать, что проклят. Потому что чертовщина всякая начала твориться после того, как ты объявился. Вот эти несколько дней, что мы не виделись...

— Я был у бабушки, — поясняет недовольно Куроо и нахохливается. — То есть это я тебя проклял?

Дайчи кажется, что в этом вопросе есть какое-то второе дно, смутный подтекст, ускользающий от него легкой дымкой. Он мотает головой и даже руки перед собой выставляет защищаясь.

— Не ты, конечно! Мало ли у тебя есть ревнивые поклонницы, которым не нравится, что мы так много времени проводим вместе.

— С чего бы это у меня быть таким странным поклонницам? — успокаивается Куроо, но взгляд у него все еще слишком внимательный.

— Ну, это же ты, — пожимает Дайчи плечами и углубляется в телефонную книжку. — Куроо, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы просидеть здесь всю ночь? Мне одному скучно будет.

— Может, просто попробуем открыть твою дверь? Если она и впрямь такая старая, как ты говоришь, то вдвоем справимся, — предлагает Куроо, допивая свой коктейль и доставая из внутреннего кармана деньги. — Вернуться всегда сможем.

— О, признайся, ты просто хочешь напроситься в гости, — смеется Дайчи, но эта нелепая идея вызывает в нем азарт.

— И это тоже, — серьезно кивает Куроо, высматривая что-то на дне своей чашки.

Дайчи кажется, что скулы и кончики ушей у него слегка покраснели.

***

Дверь поддается Куроо до обидного легко. Дайчи со стороны даже кажется, что он просто толкнул ее и все. Куроо победно ухмыляется, убирает карточку проездного обратно в карман и без спросу входит в крохотную квартирку. Дайчи входит следом, включает свет и сразу вытаскивает из замка ключи. Больше он такой оплошности определенно не допустит.

— Ты ходил на курсы юных взломщиков? — пытается пошутить он, пока Куроо осматривается в комнате, кончиками пальцев трогает разбросанные диски, перелистывает пару тетрадей с конспектами и, наконец, усаживается на низкий диван.

— Просто повезло, — пожимает он плечами и потирает запястье, на котором раньше болталась разноцветная шамбала.

— Ну, прям космическое равновесие, — ворчит Дайчи и включает чайник, чтобы заварить внезапному гостю хотя бы обычный чай. — Тебе везет, а мне нет.

Куроо откидывает голову на спинку дивана и шепчет в потолок, словно надеясь, что Дайчи не услышит его:

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав.

Они полночи режутся в старенькую приставку Дайчи — Куроо раз за разом обставляет его и только ржет в ответ на возмущение.

— У меня была богатая практика, — пытается оправдаться он, когда Дайчи посылает ему очередной гневный взгляд. — Кенму с детства было не оттащить от консолей.

Чай так и остается невыпитым, а Куроо засыпает как ребенок — там же, где играл, сжимая в пальцах джойстик и уронив голову Дайчи на плечо. Он всего раз (или два) позволяет себе коснуться пальцами расслабленного лица, но так и не решается отстраниться. К утру плеча он уже не чувствует.

***

Все должно было бы стать еще запутаннее, но у Дайчи начинается контрольная неделя, и он пропадает в университете. С Куроо они только переписываются — звонить ему Дайчи почему-то стесняется, предпочитая текстовые смайлики вместо привычного смеха. Его хватает только на учебу и подработку, а Куроо в бар больше не приходит. Словно провел между ними невидимую границу. Дайчи от этого снова становится грустно и тоскливо, но он упорно отмахивается от подступающей меланхолии.

Куроо звонит ему сам. Дайчи выскакивает из бара как ошпаренный, не слушая ругань хозяина, и прижимает телефон к уху.

— Да?

В динамике снова помехи и завывания, и голос Куроо пробивается сквозь них тихо, но достаточно отчетливо.

— Савамура? Я сегодня уезжаю к бабушке, вернусь послезавтра, — торопливо говорит он и огрызается на кого-то. — Мы можем потом встретиться и поговорить?

Да, им определенно следует поговорить. Дайчи сглатывает, быстро соглашается и прикрывает глаза. Черт его знает почему, но в нем последние несколько дней зреет уверенность, что Куроо следует знать, как Дайчи к нему относится. И насколько давно.

— Ладно, я тогда тебе еще позвоню. Пока! — Куроо прощается и вешает трубку, а Дайчи еще несколько секунд слушает частые гудки.

***

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе, как проклятому, не везет рядом со мной? — с порога спрашивает Куроо.

Дайчи осторожно кивает, пропускает его в комнату и захлопывает дверь. Куроо какой-то странно взволнованный и взъерошенный сильнее обычного.

— Ты был прав, — не оборачиваясь, продолжает Куроо и трогает пальцами горлышки пивных бутылок на столе. — Я вроде как удачу краду. У нас в семье бывают такие, — усмехается он. — Чем больше времени мы проводили вместе, тем больше тебе не везло. Сначала раз в несколько дней, но чем дальше — тем чаще.

Дайчи останавливается на пороге комнаты и опирается плечом о косяк. Куроо все еще стоит к нему спиной — плечи напряжены, волосы на затылке встопорщены так сильно, словно он раз за разом нервным жестом запускал в них пальцы. Дайчи верит ему с первого слова и сам не знает почему — скепсис в нем всегда соседствовал с твердой уверенностью в существовании потусторонних сил.

— Такая фигня происходит только с людьми, которые мне... небезразличны. Так что насчет космического равновесия ты был немного прав. Потому что нравится мне, а расплачивается за это другой. Мы, конечно, могли не видеться после того, как ты порвал бабулин оберег, — Куроо встряхивает рукой, демонстрируя новую шамбалу из ярких продолговатых бусин, — но... Я не хотел. Вот, — он смеется и явно не первый раз запускает пальцы в волосы, ероша их. — В голове это звучало как-то круче.

— Я мог бы и потерпеть, — признается Дайчи и шагает к Куроо, чувствуя, как в груди начинает разгоняться сердце. — Я... Мне... Ну. Тоже нравится... Быть с тобой, — тут голос его против воли опускается до шепота. — Очень нравится.

Это, наверное, самое нелепое и невнятное признание столетия, но Куроо понимает его. Словно они снова оказались в школе, и он считывает все его движения в игре, опережает на долю секунды. Сейчас так же.

Куроо притягивает Дайчи к себе, вцепившись пальцами в ворот футболки, трогает языком запекшуюся рану в уголке его рта, оставшуюся после недавней потасовки в баре, прижимается носом к скуле и с шумом выдыхает. Дайчи замирает, сглатывает и ждет. Что дальше? Дальше что-то будет? Мысли в голове стукаются друг об друга, как стеклянные шарики, раскатываются по углам и оставляют за собой хрупкую пустоту. Дайчи ждет. Куроо, прижавшийся губами к уголку его рта, ждет тоже. Губы его будто шевелятся, но у Дайчи так шумит в ушах от прилившей крови, его так ведет от близости Куроо, что уверенности в этом нет. Он еще раз сглатывает ставшую вязкой слюну и чуть-чуть, совсем немного, поворачивает лицо навстречу. Куроо тут же приходит в движение — его пальцы сильнее сминают ткань футболки, тянут на себя, под челюстью частит пульс, а губы под губами Дайчи мягкие и податливые. Дайчи будто падает в этот поцелуй — он не знает, кто первый решился провести языком по губам, кто приоткрыл рот навстречу этой ласке, чьи руки первыми пришли в движение, сжимая плечи и цепляясь пальцами за шею. Дайчи стонет в поцелуй и не стыдится этого — слишком хорошо, слишком приятно, слишком много Куроо. Просто. Слишком. Много. Поцелуй становится грубее и требовательнее. Дайчи прижимает Куроо к себе, и тот трется об него — жарким, пошлым и до одури честным движением. У них обоих уже стоит так, что кажется, только дотронешься, только проведешь рукой вдоль ширинки, и тело выгнет в оргазме, а в губу вцепятся крепкие зубы. Вместо этого Дайчи забирается ладонями под рубашку и кладет их на поясницу — гладит широкими успокаивающими движениями, трогает ямочки у крестца, целует медленнее и контролирует их общий ритм дыхания. Куроо успокаивается тоже, прижимается лбом к его лбу и довольно улыбается.

— Это было... Вау, — выдыхает он и облизывается. — Не ожидал.

Дайчи чувствует себя неловким поленом и знает, что как только откроет рот, это ощущение усилится. Но он должен спросить — должен узнать, убедиться. Каким бы идиотом он при этом ни выглядел.

— Это было к чему?

— Попытка разрушить проклятье? — Куроо пожимает плечами, отступает от него на шаг, старается говорить небрежнее. — В сказках же срабатывало.

— Как поцелуй истинной любви? — спрашивает Дайчи, изо всех сил игнорируя ощущение жара, стремительно заливающего лицо, уши и шею.

— Типа того, — Куроо следит за ним тяжелым внимательным взглядом.

Губы Дайчи начинают расползаться в довольной улыбке, корочка на ране лопается и заставляет морщиться, но шагнувший ему навстречу Куроо будто стирает собой само понятие боли. Он прижимается к Дайчи, чуть изгибается так, чтобы встроиться в его тело, и обнимает. Пальцы его впиваются в плечи изо всех сил, но это ерунда. Дайчи гладит его по пояснице под вытянутой из штанов рубашкой и думает, что наконец-то поймал свою удачу за хвост.


End file.
